


Bubble Bath (DIY)

by uwumaster11



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Female Agent 4, I have some relationships tagged but its nothing major, Male Agents 3 and 8, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumaster11/pseuds/uwumaster11
Summary: Octavio may be chilling in a snow globe for the second and (hopefully) final time, and Tartar may be nothing more than a pile of sludge on the seafloor now.Kambo co. may be silently shutting is doors on a certain department while the Deep Sea metro quietly continues its course.But it's a small world, and the agents are too alike to stay apart forever. One by one, they discover each other outside of the battle zone.





	1. 3 and 4: A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading! this will be a collection of short stories mostly revolving around the Agents discovering that they DO in fact have names outside of numbers. there will be some other fun bits though ;)

It was a beautiful day outside, one that had almost every Squidkid in the city rushing to places like the food court, the open-air mall, or even the dance machines outside the arcade. Almost.

“Come oooon!” whined an Inkling Girl, pulling the arm of an unimpressed-looking Inkling Boy. “It's a such a nice day, and FireFin’s even having a sale this afternoon!” she yanked the boy behind her, her captive not really putting up much of a fight. “Normally, I would agree with you Mackie,” began the boy, his blue tentacles, pulled up in a ponytail, bouncing as he was dragged along. 

“But I know you, and this while it may start out as a simple FireFin sale, it will soon turn into ‘oh! Those shoes have 3 ability slots!’ and ‘wow, I’m hungry, lets get some Crusty Sean’s!’ until it's dark out and you’ve ran out of money.” He mimicked a slightly higher voice rather badly, making it contrast comically to the dry, serious one he began with. “It’s not my fault you have no fashion sense!” protested the girl. She whipped around, nearly smacking the boy with her long orange tentacles. “I mean, where did you even get a plain basketball jersey with just the number 3 on it?” she gestured to his outfit, disdain evident in her voice. “And why the number 3? The only team you were ever on was the Inkswim team back in 5th grade, and even then you were number 17.”

His already tapered eyes narrowed. “So says the one wearing a neon green hat.” Mackie huffed, reaching up to adjust her (very fashionable) beanie. “You wouldn’t know fresh if it hit you in the face, Pacifico.”

Pacifico, secretly known as Agent 3, merely rolled his eyes, a (fond) frown tugging at his lips. He looked around the busy main square, still letting Mackie pull him. Inkling, Inkling, Octoling (he was glad they were integrating so well), hey that guy still owed him money, Inkling, and…

His eyes widened, his body stiffening. The sudden resistance knocked Mackie off balance, nearly faceplanting when her trailer suddenly stopped moving. “Paci! What was that! You can’t just stop like tha-” she trailed off as she followed his line of sight. Her annoyed expression quickly morphed into a more mischievous one. “Someone caught your eye Paci? Well this is rare- lucky for you, I know her, whaddya say I introduce you?” Pacifico opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he saw the gleam in her eyes. He knew that resistance was futile at his point. 

Mackie sped off, leaving Pacifico standing alone, trying to collect his thoughts. He had finally succeeded in regaining his default pokerface when Mackie returned, another Inkling in tow. The newcomer had brown, tanned skin, her yellow tentacles cut short contrasting with it. She wore a light tank top and flip-flops, a soda in hand as she talked to Mackie. “ -I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, Pacifico-” Mackie was saying gesturing in his direction. The Girl nodded amicably, raising her cup to take a sip through the straw. She turned to see who her friend was talking about, and promptly choked mid-sip.

Her eyes were round like saucers as she sputtered, Mackie hitting her back in an attempt to help. She coughed twice, wiping a tear from one of her still-wide eyes. “Sorry-” she got out before coughing again. Mackie looked at her strangely for a moment before turning to Pacifico, a glint of _something_ in her eyes. “Pacifico, this is Atla, we met back when she was still rank B.” she introduced.

The now identified Atla eyed Pacifico warily, before extending her hand. Pacifico shook it, screaming underneath his pokerface. “I'm gonna grab a drink, mind waiting here you two?” asked Mackie, already striding off. Pacifico internally facepalmed, a little embarrassed by Mackie's obvious ploy at matchmaking. There was an awkward silence for a few beats, before Atla turned to face him, meeting his eyes for the first time since the unfortunate drink incident. Pacifico noted with a small amount of despair that she was the same height as him, if not a little taller.

“Hey 3…” she trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say. “Hi 4.” he responded, his tone coming off as curt and annoyed to anyone who didn’t know him. To his surprise, she didn’t even look offended. “Now that you know my real name, the Code Names are kinda useless.” she said, making a face. “Unless it's on the battlefield, just call me Atla.” The surprise and gratitude didn't show on his face, but Pacifico was feeling it. “Then you should just call me Pacifico.” He offered.

She smiled at him and he could feel an almost invisible blush spring up on his cheeks. They settled into another silence, though this one wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable. Mackie was taking an awfully long time to return, most likely snickering to herself while in line for Crusty Sean’s. Eventually, 4- no- Atla broke the silence again, looking up from her phone to meet his eyes. “Have you talked to 1 or 2 since Octo Valley?” she asked, discreetly waving her hand in the direction of the grate. He shook his head. Neither Squid Sister had had much contact with him ever since his excursion to stop Octavio. 

“Actually, have you ever been to the part of Octo Valley I was active in? It’s where they keep Octavio now. Sometimes I like to go down there to draw on his snow globe.” The corners of his mouth turned up a bit at this. He could picture Octavio fuming like a crab in a kettle while one of his greatest enemies drew doodles on his cage. “I haven’t. Maybe I should, didn’t get a chance to wow him with my artistic skills back when I was active.” Atla snorted at this, “Just remember to use washable markers, It's no fun if the canvas can’t be used again.” 

A timer on her watch beeped, and an annoyed look stole across her face. “Uhg, My shift’s about to start.” she pressed a button so that the noise stopped, then turned to him for a final time. “I gotta go, but it was really nice meeting you, for real this time. 1, 2, and I are all meeting up for lunch next week on Thursday. You should come, it’s at the new Cuttlefish Cabin.” her offer given, she walked away, stopping to wave back at him before dashing off.

Mackie took this as the perfect time to make her dramatic re-entrance. “Aw, she left so soon!” she whined, holding not only a soda but a piled high Deep-fried Shwaffle. At least now he knew what was taking her so long. “Did you at least score a date?” asked Mackie, slurping loudly on her drink. Pacifico thought about the invitation that was extended to him. “Kinda.” he replied. 

“What! You can’t just say ‘Kinda’, spill the details!” 

“Nah.”

“You’re impossible. Well now at least I have an excuse to take you shopping. Can’t have you showing up to your date looking like you just wrestled a Salmonid.”

Pacifico sighed. He might of had a golden opportunity presented to him, but now he had to face one of the only things he feared- shopping. Well, maybe Mackie was right. He hadn't seen these people in a long time. He should present himself as at least a little nicely.

“...Fine.”

Maybe this was the start of something new.


	2. The Lunch Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sees old friends, 4 gets lost in Cuttlefish Cabin, and Callie and Marie have an offer to make

The days seemed to fly by after Pacifico’s meeting with Alta. The closer the date got to the lunch meeting, the more anxious he seemed to get. He could handle the Squid Sisters, as famous as they were. He had just simply seen to much of them slipping in their own ink to really hold any idol-worship for them. It was Agent 4, recently revealed as Atla, who worried him. Outside of a few exchanged grunts while transfering Octavio into his glass prison, and the conversation in the square, they never really talked. 

But, time stopped for no one, not even world-saving squids, and the day of the picnic arrived anyways. Thursday afternoon, Pacifico walked to the Square, looked around to make sure on one was watching and dove into the grate. He surfaced in a sunny area framed by rocky tentacles. A worn out sofa with much-loved pillows was pushed next to an oversized snow globe with an extremely grumpy looking octopus inside. A table was also shoved in front of the couch, a few mismatched chairs arranged on the other end. 

In short, it looked like a comfy area slapped together just in time for lunch. Pacifico stepped down from the grate, glancing around. There was an orange box near the arch leading outside the area. Curious, he meandered over and opened the lid. He wasn’t expecting there to be piles of weapon schematics, blueprints and outlines. A few loose tools rolled around the box as he rifled through the papers. There was an upgrade plan for a charger, promising a faster charge and slower ink consumption. The Roller blueprints were slightly stained in one corner with what was undoubtedly octarian ink. Pacifico leafed through the handful he had picked up, occasionally raising an eyebrow a some of the sillier ideas. 

‘Really?’ he thought to himself. ‘An autobomb you could ride? That sounds more like a pet than a weapon.’ his stack looked though, he placed them back in the box. A pair of pliers, clamped around a slip of paper, caught his eye. He frowned. Grabbing the tool, he rescued the piece of paper- which turned out to be a picture. The image showed nighttime in Octo valley, fairy lights softly illuminating the form of Agent 4, passed out and drooling on the raggedy couch while clutching what looked to be a _very_ heavily modified Splattershot to her chest. Pacifico snorted.

“Aw man, is that the couch picture?” asked a voice behind him. Pacifico jumped a foot in the air as his heart attempted to leap out of his throat. He spun around, still tightly holding on to the offending picture. Atla looked at him, then the picture, then back at him. “I look dumb, don’t I. I keep asking Sheldon to get rid of it but he uses his Upgrade Master Privileges to veto me.”

Pacifico shook his head. Actually, it looked rather cute, though he would never say it. “You’re just being polite.” she accused.  
He did as she asked, tightly shutting the lid of the orange box before following after her. She took a seat on the couch, and Pacifico elected to sit across from her, on a brightly-painted red chair. She rummaged through the bag previously slung over her shoulder, before turning and placing a stack of paper plates and cups on the table. “Give me a sec- the drinks are in Cuttlefish's Cabin, wait here.” she stood up and half-jogged over to the shack in the corner, disappearing behind the curtain serving as the door. Pacifico was left to sit awkwardly, unsure of what to do until she come back. That is until he heard banging right next to his ear. 

“Hey kid! Never thought I’d see you again!” 

How could he have forgotten about his once-greatest enemy and current table mate? Pacifico turned to fix the once-mighty DJ Octavio with a dry stare. “Yeah, it's me kid. Didja forget about me that easily? Even after my spicy beats and red-hot remixes?” Sweet Jellyfish just listening to this guy talk gave him a headache. “Well I didn't forget you, that's for sure!” he just _didn’t stop_ did he? “I can't believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually glad to see you- I mean losing to _you_ was humiliating and all, but at least you didn't come back to vent to me like I'm some personal diary! The girl is always ‘Octavio guess what happened in Tower Control today!’ or-” 

At this point Pacifico tuned him out, not willing to listen to the Octarian complain for who knows how long. “-she squid-bagged in my arena _every time_ she avoided on of my punches!-”He wondered what they were having for lunch. “-and then she slammed the Rainmaker into my _FACE_ -” What was taking 4 so long?

After what seemed like an eternity, Atla finally emerged from the Cabin, carrying a cooler. “Sorry that took so long! Capt’n isn’t a very clean and organized person!” pulling a soda out of the cooler, she tossed it to Pacifico, who deftly caught it. “Do you want one too?” She asked Octavio, who just crossed his tentacles and looks away. “Suit yourself.” she shrugged. Twisting the cap open, Pacifico took a long sip-

“HEYA EVERYONE!”

Only to hack as the fizz went up the wrong pipe. What was with him and jumpscares around these people? Slapping a hand over his mouth to cover his coughs, he opened one eye to glance at the source of the sound. There, in all their pop-idol glory, were the Squid Sisters, dressed casually. Well at least Callie was. Pacifico wasn't sure if a Yucata and Parasol really counted as casual. But hey, Marie seemed comfortable, so who was he to judge? The Sisters has, evidently, brought the food, so they all sat down and exchanged greeting before passing it around. 

It really was a wonderful lunch, and not just because of the High-class catering Callie and Marie had brought. Pacifico found himself thoroughly enjoying the conversation. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the back-and-forth banter between the Cousins until he was hearing it again. They all had a good laugh when Marie looked him straight in the eyes and deadpanned “I see you smell better nowadays.” once all the food was gone, and they had finished telling stories, the exchanged numbers. Now three names filled Pacifico’s almost empty contacts list. It felt good. 

As the evening wound down, the Idols glanced at each other before turning back to the Agents. “Hey, guys…” Began Marie. “...We’d like to ask you something!” Finished Callie. Both 3 and 4 shot them questioning looks, silently asking them to continue. “We’ve seen how good you guys are at moving around and doing stunts-” “and so we want to ask you if you’re willing to be in our new music video!” Both Pacifico and Atla sat there, stunned. “You want _us_ to be in a _Squid Sisters_ music video.” stated Atla, her voice wavering. “Yeah!” cheered Callie. “We’ve been friends for too long to _not_ have you in a video! So what do you say” 

“YES! Of course!” shouted Atla, practically vibrating with excitement. Pacifico weighed the pros and cons in his head. And, well, there wasn’t really any cons. “I’ll do it too.” he agreed, causing Marie to crack a small smile. “We’ll text you the details.”

Pacifico smiled too. Things were definitely changing for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... 4’s job is pretty shady

**Author's Note:**

> they met for the first time briefly while wrangling Octavio into his snow globe for the second time.


End file.
